The present invention relates to a solar ray collecting device in which a light ray collecting device and a light reflecting device are effectively imcorporated. The light ray collecting device is fixedly mounted in a position for collecting light energy through an optical conductor cable having a light-receiving end located at the focal position of the optical lens and a light reflecting device is placed apart therefrom without intercepting the solar rays for the purpose of enabling them to enter. The solar rays reflected by the reflecting device are transmitted to the light ray collecting device, and thereby the light ray collecting device can also be placed where no solar rays can enter.
An automatic solar ray collecting device previously proposed by the present applicant has a cylindrical foundation and a transparent dome-shaped head portion. A capsule of the solar ray collecting device is constructed with the foundation and the head portion. As to the employment of the device, a solar ray collecting assembly device is accommodated in the capsule.
The solar ray collecting assembly device comprises a large number of optical lenses (for instance, nineteen lenses) for focusing the sun's ray, a light ray direction sensor for sensing the direction of the sun, a support frame for unitarily holding the lenses and the sensor, a first motor for rotating those elements with a rotatable shaft (horizontally arranged shaft), a support arm for supporting the afore-mentioned elements from the lenses to the motor, another rotatable shaft disposed (vertically arranged shaft) so as to intersect the rotatable shaft of the afore-mentioned motor perpendicularly thereto, and a second motor for rotating the rotatable shaft (vertically arranged shaft). The direction of the sun is sensed by the afore-mentioned light ray direction sensor. The first and second motors are controlled by means of control devices so as to always direct the lenses toward the sun. The light-receiving end of the optical conductor cable is placed at the focal position of the lenses. The light rays are guided into the optical conductor cable and transmitted therethrough onto the optional desired place.
The afore-mentioned solar ray collecting device is always installed on level ground which receives the sun's rays or on the rooftops of buildings. However, the efficiency of land utilization must be improved due to a sudden rise in the price of land in recent years and therefore the tendency of tremendously increasing the number of high rise buildings will proceed in urban districts. As a result newly constructed buildings will cast shadows on the solar ray collecting devices previously installed, so that the devices will not collect the solar rays and its efficiency will be lowered. It is a matter to be settled arising from such developments.